


Poland and Uruguay National Teams with Countryballs (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, FIFA World Cup, Fanart, Gen, Polish National Team, Uruguay National Team, polandball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawings after Japan v Poland match and Uruguay v Portugal R16.





	Poland and Uruguay National Teams with Countryballs (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).  
> I'm supporting Japan, but I'm so impressed by both of team.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
